Many modern automobiles incorporate fuel injected engines which require a higher pressure fuel feed upstream of the fuel injector than is found in carbureted engines. The fuel injection system incorporates a plurality of injectors that deliver fuel to the inlet ports of the engine. The injectors are mounted in a fuel rail that supplies high pressure fuel to the input of the injectors. Most fuel injected engines use electromagnetic fuel injectors which deliver fuel in metered pulses that are timed to provide the amount of fuel needed in accordance with the operating condition of the engine.
The operation of the electromagnetic injectors induce pressure pulsations in the fuel rail such that a dampening system is needed to reduce the pressure pulses and vibrations that occur. To accommodate the increased pressure and reduce the effect of the pressure pulsations, suppliers have incorporated dampers into the fuel system. One such dampening system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,827 issued to Eshleman et al. on Apr. 8, 1997. The systems using a dampening mechanism generally do not have a fuel return line. If a fuel return line is incorporated in the system, it has been historically positioned externally of the fuel rail.